Three Days
by blurredvisions
Summary: He lost his sister on the eve of Christmas, and now he has three days to change history, and hopefully save her
1. The Gift

Three Days 

By Dannette 

_He lost his sister on the eve of Christmas, and now he has three days to change history, and hopefully save her_   
__ __

_***___

**{ Start Intro }**__

**[ Voice Over - Annie ] **

_"Christmas."___

_"Christmas is supposedly a magic time of the year, a lot of magical things have been recorded to happen on this time of year, but is Christmas so magical that you can turn back the hands of time to change history? What if something happened that you would give anything to change? Would you give up the ultimate Christmas present to save that person you loved? What if you had three days, three magical days to prove how much you really do love that person ... would history repeat itself? Or can you change it?"_ __

**{ A single picture of Fi and Jack when they were younger floats in the air and falls onto a wooden table }**

**[ End of Voice Over ]**   
**** ****

*** 

"What do you mean you CAN'T come?" Jack said, a little harshly, into the black cell phone he was speaking into. "You've been gone a whole year Fi, for a whole year you've been in Seattle with Aunt Melinda, and now that Christmas has finally came around, you call me to tell me that you can't make it?" Jack exploded. "It's Christmas Fi." Jack said, a little more serene. 

"I know!" Fi said, sitting on the big sized bed in her room at her aunt Melinda's house, in Seattle. "But it's storming here, and aunt Melinda is out of town for the week. It'll be crazy to try and drive the way it looks. I'm sorry Jack, but I don't think I can make it. I'll just be there the day after Christmas or as soon as I can, what else am I supposed to do?" Fi asked. 

"Make it." Jack said, running a free hand over his face. "I haven't seen you for a year, I want to see my little sister. I want to see you, I don't want to go another year without seeing you, and it's Christmas, you should be here!" Jack exclaimed, he pushed Carey over a little and sat down on the couch. "Clu is already here, he came all the way from college to make it, he had to drive through the storm as well, it's not that crazy. At least get half way to the house, and I'll have Carey pick you up. Fi, there is no way I'm going to let you ditch out on Christmas." Jack said, sighing. "I don't know why you drifted away from us, but we're family." 

"I know we are." Fi said, petting 'Snowball', her fluffy, white and over spoiled pet cat. "But you don't understand Jack, things are kind of crazy here. I have been going through a change this past year, and I thought you understood that. You know I wanted to see you on Christmas, you know I would do anything to be able to get there on Christmas ... " Fi started. 

"Then do it." Jack said determined. 

"Fine!" Fi said, groaning, she sat up in her bed and began grabbing stuff. "God Jack, sometimes you don't realize how hard it is for me. To grow up in a house, with all these boys and to pack all my stuff up and go on tour. And you didn't realize how hard it was to leave and go to Seattle last year, just for once will you stop thinking about yourself?" Fi asked. "Christmas isn't about the exact day, it's about just being with your family when it counts and you make it like I HAVE to be there the exact day." 

"It would be nice." Jack commented. "And I don't always think of myself, actually I usually think of you, but you wouldn't know that would you? You're too busy living miles and miles away from your family." Jack replied. "Just make it." 

"I'm leaving now." Fi replied, slamming the phone down. She loved her big brother and all, but sometimes he demanded so much of her, she understood that he missed her, and that they hadn't seen each other in a whole year, but didn't he understand that sometimes things happened for a reason? Fi rolled her eyes, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. 

Jack sighed as he closed his cell phone, he looked around the house and saw everyone cheerily talking, everybody looked so happy, it was Christmas Eve, and the one person Jack needed to be here wasn't here. "She'll be here." Jack reminded himself, he had every bit of faith that Fi would show up, that she wouldn't NOT show up on Christmas morning, she would show, she would.   


*** 

Fi sped down the road, as fast as she could, she briefly glanced down at her watch and groaned. She was working on short time, she peered through her windshield as best as she could, the snow was getting thicker, she swore she could feel the icy wind from inside of her car. "Geez, he couldn't wait." Fi mumbled, she rubbed her eyes, when she looked back up at the windshield, she froze when she saw a car heading straight for her. Fi tried to swerve out of the way, but her car slid on the icy roads. Fi felt the control of her car slide from her fingers, and her red Accord went crashing into the black Honda ... then everything went black as Fi slumped over in the car, a huge gash was on her forehead and she was bleeding from it, there was commotion outside of her car. 

"Oh my god!" A girl screamed, as her and her husband tried to get Fi out of the car. "I don't think she's breathing."   


*** 

"No, this can't be happening." Molly said, tears leaking out of her eyes as the police officer, sadly gave her the horrible news that her only daughter had been in a car crash. The car crash had been fatal, and Fi had died immediately. 

Jack sat on the couch, his dark eyes lowered to his hands. This was all his fault, his sister had been rushing out in the storm to get to their house, just because he had thrown a fit, he should have listened to her, the storm was too wild, she should have never been driving in the weather like that. He had been selfish, he had wanted her to be here for Christmas, she was right ... he wasn't thinking of her or how his mom would react if she had gotten hurt, he was thinking of himself, how he had wanted to see his little sister. 

Annie stood in the background, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stop the tears. Fi was her best friend, Fi was the only girl that understood her gift, that shared a gift like her. Fi was so special, Annie couldn't believe that Fi was gone now. Why her? 

Carey sat in his room, his eyes narrowed at a picture of him, Fi, Clu and Jack; It had been taken last year. This wasn't fair, Carey had always known life was unfair, but to take away Fi, who was so young, and so full of life, and especially on Christmas Eve, it just seemed TOO unfair. Carey looked out of the room and caught a sight of Jack, Jack who must be dying inside. After all, it had been Jack that demanded that Fi go out in the storm and try to make it to their house in Hope Springs, for Christmas. 

Clu laid on the other bed in the guest room, as he tried to get control of his emotions. Fi was dead? His Fi? His Fi-Pod? His best friend? His everything? He had just talked her to the other day and everything had been okay, they had made plans for them to hang out after Christmas, just the two of them ... but now she was gone? How could she be gone, when it felt like she was still here?   


*** 

"Fi, wow what can I say about my little sister?" Jack started, staring at all the people, he wiped his tears away with his left hand. "She was always special, I always knew that. I'm not just saying that because she's my sister, I'm saying it because it's the truth. Fi held this magical glow about her, whenever you spoke to her, you always had to feel intimidated, because at such a young age, she seemed like she knew more of the world then even my own mom, or the oldest man. She had such a courageous insight into the world, that I was afraid to look into, that was what made Fi ... she had the ability to look outside the box, she could see something and even though it was impossible, she believed it. She had such a gentle kindness to her, she always tried to help people, even people she didn't know, that was who she was. We fought a lot, and I regret that. I regret all the time we spent away from each other, if I had known I would be losing her at such an early spot in our lives, I would have held on to her like there was no tomorrow. There were so many things that I would have said to her, I would have told her how much I love her ... I always thought there was another day to tell her, but now I realize, of course now, that there isn't ... " Jack's voice droned on as he spoke at the funeral. 

Clu stared at the lifeless body of Fiona "Fi" Phillips, she looked like she was sleeping, peacefully sleeping that she would wake up at any moment and start yelling at Jack, for speaking so loud. Clu choked back a sob, as he tried his best to not cry a river of tears. Clu looked up when a man, a tall, mysterious looking man, coughed loudly. "Can I help you sir?" Clu asked. 

"Why yes, good man, I was looking for Jack Phillips." The man said, with a soft smile. 

"That's him, up there." Clu said, pointing to Jack who still giving the speech. "I'm Clu Bell, by the way." 

"Nick Patrick." Nick said, shaking Clu's hand, Nick looked down at Fi. "So young, and such a beautiful young woman. I am very sorry about your lost, it's such a sad thing, and pity you never got to tell her you loved her. Yet, you came so close when you talked to her a week ago, sometimes life takes us by surprise." Nick said, walking away from Clu. 

Clu stared after Nick. "How did he ... " Clu said, staring after Nick's retreating form, with a look of amazement on his face.   


*** 

"Jack?" Nick said, walking up to Jack, who standing alone. 

Jack turned around and stared at Nick, he furrowed his eyebrow as he tried to remember the man's name. 

"You don't know my name, so don't feel bad." Nick said, with a soft laugh. Nick took off his black hat and held it in his hands as he watched Jack stare at him a little oddly, and for good reasoning. "Oh don't be scared mister Phillips, I just wanted to talk to you. I am incredibly sorry about the loss you have received today, she was your sister, you must be hurting inside." 

Jack nodded slowly. "I don't know you ... " 

Nick nodded, he put his hat down on the table next to him and Jack. "Yet." Nick said, smiling. "I came all this way to give you something Jack, something very special. I hope my trip wasn't worth nothing, I came all the way from a very far away place to speak to you." Nick replied, smiling softly at Jack who looked puzzled. "Come." Nick said, as he started walking. 

Jack slowly followed him, not completely sure why he was following this stranger. "I don't understand." 

"You wouldn't, would you?" Nick said, with a soft laugh, almost hardly audible. "Your sister was always the more understanding one, she had more patience, more belief into the unknown ... very special girl, your little sister Fiona was. The gods blessed her with that gift of hers, boy she did cause a ruckus last year did she not?" Nick said, smiling. "You were constantly worried about her, and for good reason, your sister is an adventurous one, never knows when to give up, I guess that is why they wanted to take her down." 

Jack stopped walking and faced Nick. "What are you talking about? How do you know all of this? I don't even know you." 

"Jack, you lost a important part of your life, it is not the time to question things. Like I said, I came a long way to give you something, I hope you will take this gift with an open mind Jack, if you will do one right thing in your life, this should be it." 

"What gift?" Jack asked, cautiously. 

"I'm giving you three days." Nick answered. 

"Three days?" Jack questioned. 

"I'm giving you three days to make your sister realize where she belongs in this world, you have three days to tell her how much you love her and to make amends for all the times you didn't say it." Nick replied, he took out a clear crystal ball and handed it to Jack, Nick then leaned forward and touched it, making the ball begin to glow. "Please don't be skeptic, you really don't have the time to be skeptic Jack. You have three days, use them wisely ... you can waste these three days and not believe in the gift I am going to give you, or you can use your three days wisely and possibly save your sister's life, her soul, and even yours." Nick replied. 

Jack looked down at the glowing ball amazed. "I don't believe in this sort of thing ... " 

"It's your three days Jack, use them how you will." Nick said, he smiled. "To see the truth, you must look outside the box." 

Jack looked up and watched Nick walk off, Jack's eyes sparkled with confusion ... he couldn't believe this, he was the logical one, Fi had been the one that believed in all of the paranormal stuff, that wasn't his deal, this wasn't what he believed. But then Jack looked back down at the glowing ball, his dark eyes reflected into the ball, and the faint image of Fi danced in the clear ball.   



	2. Taking The Plunge - Day 1

Three Days 

By Dannette 

_He lost his sister on the eve of Christmas, and now he has three days to change history, and hopefully save her_   
__ __

*** 

"Wake up Jack." Molly said, looking down at her son with a smile on her face. 

Jack groaned, he didn't want to wake up, he looked up and froze when he saw his mother's bright smile, she was smiling? "Mom?" Jack questioned, rubbing his eyes, he pushed the covers off of his body, swinging his legs over with ease. "What is it?" 

"Well if you're ever going to make it to Seattle to catch your sister by surprise, you better get ready so I can get to you to the airport." Molly said, pulling her hair in a pony-tail. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her that you were coming by. She's going to be so happy to see you, you two haven't seen each other in months." Molly mused, tapping her foot anxiously. 

Jack stared at Molly, as if she grew another head, his eyes held a pained look in them. What was she talking about? "Mom --- " Jack stopped, he looked over to the wooden table next to his bed and froze when he saw the clear crystal ball. A sudden rush of memories flew through his head, the Nick guy showing up, saying that Jack had three days. Jack rolled over in his bed and grabbed his eletronic calendar, his eyes widened when he read the date. "Three days before Christmas Eve." Jack hushed out. 

Molly stared oddly at Jack. "Yeah, and yesterday was four days before Christmas Eve, what's wrong Jack? And why aren't you getting ready? Your flight leaves pretty soon, I hope you know." Molly said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be downstairs." Molly said, she stared at Jack for a few more seconds, before hestitantly sighing and walking out of his room, to give him some privacy. 

Jack watched his mother go, he watched her hestitantly leave the room, but his dark eyes weren't focused on her for long, soon they were back at the clear crystal ball. He grabbed the crystal ball, and the minute it laid in the palm of his hands, an image danced inside of the crystal ball. It was of him and Fi, outside of Mad Max's house. Jack smiled, remembering that day, that day he had come so close to telling Fi he loved her back, but the words always came so hard, so hard to just say three words. Jack bit down on his lip, he had always been mister logical, but looking down at the crystal ball that held an image of him and Fi, Jack felt him throw away all of his logic. Could he possibly believe in Nick? Could he be open minded to save Fi? Could he change history?   


*** 

"Tell your sister I said hi." Clu said, burying his hands in his coat pocket, even though they were in the airport which was supposedly heated, Clu could still feel the cold December air, he shook his head and stared at Jack, and automatically noticed how his best friend looked. "Are you okay man? Why, so nervous looking? It's just Fi, you're going to go see." Clu replied slowly. 

Jack waved a dismissive hand as he waited for the plane to arrive. "It's been a year." 

Clu nodded. "She'll be surprised to see you, you just make sure you guys make it home in time for Christmas." 

The words seemed like a slap in the face and Jack didn't know why they did. The word 'Christmas' didn't have a magical glow to it anymore, it actually felt like a word that had betrayed his trust, that had caused him pain. Jack tightened his coat and nodded slowly, he looked down at his hands and looked at the crystal ball, it currently was blank looking, Jack bit down on his lip as he shoved the ball into his coat pocket, he turned to Clu. "Can I ask you something?" Jack asked. 

"Sure." Clu said, trying to understand what had his friend so uneasy. 

"Why did you always follow Fi on her stupid little journies? Did you really believe in what she was chasing after?" Jack asked. 

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." Clu answered. "I guess I always followed her, because to just be near your sister would have made me happy, she's my best friend, and that comes with no explanation. Some of the stuff she was chasing after seemed sort of ... unbelievable, but she always had this spark in her eyes, she was always so curious to find something out there and it just rubbed on me, I mean I knew that maybe all this stuff would lead to us getting hurt, but I never cared, I just wanted to be near her." 

Jack smiled softly, he looked up when he heard a female voice boom over the microphone and echo through the airport. "That's me, I'll see you later Clu ... and we'll be home for Christmas." Jack said, walking off ... "Hopefully." Jack said to himself.   


*** 

Jack leaned against the gate of the high school, as he watched the kids pile out of the school, his dark eyes scanned through the crowd to find Fi. His eyes widened when he saw Fi, she was standing next to two blonde girls, the three of them laughed over something. Jack watched Fi wave to some other girls, her long brown hair with red tint was up in a bun, her black backpack was hefted over her left shoulder. She didn't look any different then she did last year when he saw her, but staring at his little sister, by two years, after just yesterday having to deliever a speech at her funeral, just sent him through shock. Jack looked down and pulled out the crystal ball, he watched it glow brighter then it had ever glowed, a collage of images of Fi flew through it, they swirled together so fast, that all the images became one constant image. Jack slipped the crystal ball back in his coat pocket, and went back to staring at Fi, she wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with baggy pants, not too baggy, just enough space to be comfortable. Jack smiled, a year had passed by and she still had the 100 watt smile, as Jack used to call it. 

"Jack?" Fi said, her dark eyes coming in contact with someone she swore was Jack. 

Jack's smile widened when he saw Fi looking at him. "FI!" Jack said, waving Fi down. 

"I gotta go." Fi said to her two blonde companions, she ran over to the gate, her body in complete shock in seeing Jack. "What are you doing here Jack?" Fi asked, smiling at her older brother. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's just a shock to see you here, I thought I was going to come down to Hope Springs in three days?" Fi asked, a bit bouncy. Her green alien head earrings rocking back and forth. "Hey hold on okay?" Fi asked, she smiled, she did a sort of bounce before running off. 

Jack turned around when a few seconds later Fi was on the other side of the gate and standing next to him. "Hey." Jack said, smiling. "I know we both agreed for you to come down on Christmas Eve, but I thought I would surprise you by coming here to see you. What your big brother can't show up to see his little sister?" Jack said, teasing slightly. He played off the role of the calm, teasing older brother ... but inside his heart was racing hard, god only if she knew what would happen to her in three days ... 

Fi grinned and hugged Jack. "Aunt Melinda is out ... " 

"Of town, I know." Jack replied. 

Fi stared at Jack oddly. "Hey, how did you know?" Fi asked, as her and Jack began walking. 

Jack tensed up a bit. "Aunt Melinda called mom, before I came here, so it gave me more of a reason to see you. I thought we would start Christmas a little early this year." Jack replied, he grinned and grabbed FI's hand and pulled her in front of him. "When was the last time we went ice skating together? Just me and you?" Jack asked, smiling softly, when Fi smiled up at him. 

"A while." Fi answered. 

"Want to?" Jack asked. 

Fi smiled, she nodded, all intentions of further asking Jack why he _really _was here were thrown out the window, as she and Jack walked side by side, heading towards the closest ice skating rink. There was something different about Jack, he was acting like he did when they were younger, before everything got messed up between them. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate Jack being here, because she did, but deep down she knew something was going on, but right now she wasn't going to question his motives.   


*** 

"You told me I could fly if I tried hard enough!" Fi exclaimed as her and Jack skated side by side. "I believed you! I was like 7!" 

Jack laughed. "That doesn't mean you had to climb up on the roof and try to jump off! You made mom flip out, she was screaming like a lunatic. Clu was like screaming for you to get down, and all Carey could say was 'cool'. I had to climb up and get you, just because I said something was true, didn't actually mean it was! I'm the older brother, I was supposed to torture you." 

"I didn't know that!" Fi said, skating backwards, so she could face Jack. 

Jack smiled, he then grew serious. "Can I ask you something?" Jack asked. 

"Sure, go ahead." Fi replied, seeing the sudden serious look painted on Jack's face. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Why did you go?" Jack asked. "Last year, it wasn't because of Annie was it? I mean, why did you decide to move to Seattle? Was there something I could have done to prevent your decision? Or was it something you knew you had to do?" Jack asked. 

Fi bit down on her lip. "It was something I had to do Jack, you couldn't understand." 

"You could make me." Jack replied, quickly. 

Fi stared at Jack, and frowned, she had been able to push thoughts of Jack's odd behavior before, but now she couldn't. "What's going on Jack? You show up out of the blue and expect me to take the excuse that you just wanted to surprise me as the truth? I'm not that seven year old girl anymore Jack, there is something going on with you, I can feel it." Fi replied. 

"You couldn't understand." Jack answered. 

"You could make me." 

Jack stopped skating and looked Fi in the eyes. "Do you realize how many times we fought when we could have been trying to realize the reason _why _we fight? Fi, life is short, believe me, I know that more then anybody and I know that I don't want to lose you. Things happen Fi, awful things happen, and take it that this trip to see you, is my only chance to make you see how precious life is, how short we really do have. I can't tell you, but Fi believe me when I say this ... I love you." Jack replied. 

Fi stared at Jack in amazement but also in confusion, what was going on with her older brother? Why did he look like he was about to cry? "I love you too Jack, we're family and nothing can change that." Fi replied, but somehow she didn't think that reached Jack completely. "I'm not going anywhere." Fi replied, as she began to skate anywhere, she frowned when Jack didn't say a word. 

Jack skated past Fi, as he tried to get a hold of his emotions.   


*** 

Jack looked around Fi's room as she took a shower, he stopped at her closet, he saw a big, old looking book. He reached up and took the book out, he smiled softly when he saw that it was some stupid spell book Fi had always thought was real. Jack brushed his fingers against the image of some sort of dragon on the front, supposedly called a 'Strangeling'. Jack reached in his pocket, pulling out the crystal ball, he looked at the image dancing inside of the ball. It was of Fi, she was wearing a witch hat, screaming, to the side there he was wearing a knight outfit, and in front of him was the 'Strangeling'. Jack widened his eyes, he remembered that day, he could hardly see a thing, but he had never thought Fi and M & M had been telling the truth. Jack put the crystal ball down and opened the book, he flipped through the book and caught sight of a spell, he looked at it quizzically. 

"That was the spell she did to close her eyes away from the paranormal." Came Nick's voice behind Jack. 

Jack whirled around, he stared at Nick oddly. "What? And how did you get here?" Jack asked. 

"Haven't we learned yet Jack?" Nick asked, flipping through the page with a flip of his hand, yet his fingers never touched the book. "Your sister did a spell, right before she left, to close her eyes to the paranormal, she did it to save your family. Then she left, that was why she left Jack. And for the how question, open your eyes up to the possibilities." Nick replied. 

Jack stared at the pages of the book being flipped without nothing moving them. "I don't believe in this ... this is not real." 

"Jack, day one is almost over." Nick replied. "I came here to give you advice, you know ... the perfect Christmas gift doesn't have to be something that costs money, you could always give your sister back a gift she already had in the first place." Nick hinted. 

"What?" Jack asked, he then looked down to see the pages stop flipping to a certain spell 'To See The Unseen'. Jack looked up to ask Nick something else, only to find that Nick was no longer standing by his side, actually Nick was nowhere seen. Jack frowned, but then he looked back down at the spell book, he picked the book up, he then glanced to the bathroom Fi was in. Jack read the ingridents the spell needed, he sighed; his whole life he had been the logical one, but as he looked down at the book, he knew he was about to take a plunge into something killed his father and many times almost killed his sister, and despite how scared he was to take the plunge, he knew he was taking it not for him, but for someone more important, his baby sister, for Fi.   



End file.
